


I've Got You, Babe

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fic, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Tara and Faith attend the Yule Ball.





	I've Got You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> A further exploration of the anon prompt for Tara and Faith in the HP 'verse

Nestled into the stone alcove where Willow and her friends liked to sit and chat, Tara listened to their chatter with only part of her attention.

“Who are you going with?” Xander asked. He was sprawled in a tangle of limbs and robes. “I was thinking…”

Willow snorted. “That’s a first.”

“Not nice, Will. I’m hurt.” Tara could imagine Xander’s goofy grin as she scribbled an incantation for the upcoming Transfiguration exam. “I really want to know who you’re taking to the Yule Ball.”

“Oh, since Tara doesn’t have anyone to go with, I thought we’d go together,” Willow said. And _now_ Tara was one hundred percent focused on the conversation.

Her book closed with a snap. “I have a date,” Tara responded clearly.

Willow stared at her, mouth open. “What?” Her obvious disbelief punched Tara like a Bludger to the chest. “Of course, you don’t.”

“Of c…course?” Anger resurrected the stutter from her first years at Hogwarts. “You think I don’t h-have a date? Why? Bec-cause I’m what? Shy? Ugly? Too st-tupid?” Grabbing her books, Tara stuffed them in her satchel. “Well, I’m not any of those things, Willow.”

“She didn’t say that.” Xander rushed to the rescue. “Right, Will?”

Willow nodded so hard her hair flopped around. “Right.”

She didn’t follow it up with an apology. Tara took a step away from the alcove. “You thought I’d go with you without being asked. That no one else would ask me, and I’d be so desperate…” Turning around, she sprinted back toward the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Luckily, it was empty. The end of term was around the corner, and most of the student body was deeply buried in exam prep. Or huddling in giggling groups gossiping about who was taking whom to the Ball.

Tara had always loved the bright, airy room. She chose her favorite overstuffed armchair by one of the many bookcases along the wall. Her spelled quill scratched rapidly over empty parchment. _I really need to see you_.

There was no immediate response. Tara hadn’t expected one. Faith wasn’t a dedicated student, and she’d mentioned heading into Hogsmeade with some fellow Slytherins. Tara wouldn’t interrupt that group. Not yet. Faith wasn’t ready for her friends to know.

Their reaction would be worse than Willow’s would be. Something Tara had dreaded until today. Now…Now she understood Faith’s dark anticipation of the Yule Ball. Of their plan to stop hiding their relationship.

She resumed studying but kept the parchment with her message to Faith near to hand. An hour later, Faith responded. _What’s wrong? Where are you?_

Always so quick to assume the worst. Tara traced the words, the last of her anger at Willow fading. _I’m fine now. I’m in the Common Room. Are you back?_ She was careful to avoid specifics. The habit ingrained in case anyone discovered their notes.

 _Yeah._ The messages paused.

Tara was suddenly impatient. The secrecy had been fun at first. Faith’s messages cute and more open than she suspected the real Faith was ready to be. Two years later, the “fun” had worn thin. She wanted to walk down the corridors openly. Wanted to sit together in the Great Hall and make plans for graduation as a couple.

 _Hang in there, babe. Only a couple of days._ Faith’s writing was quick and sure. The scrawl as warm and familiar as a hug. _If you need me now, I’ll be there. I don’t care what anyone thinks anymore._

Knowing Faith would do that, would come to her, settled Tara. _I love you. I’m fine._

 _I sorta like you, too_. It was the best declaration of love Tara had ever read. _See you on Friday. 7:00 pm. Don’t be late._

***

It was snowing in the ballroom. Tara always loved the spells the Hogwarts staff wove to make the castle so extraordinary. The Ball was in full-swing when she and Faith met at the top of the stairs. The floor shone like polished ice, and Christmas trees formed a festive ring around the edge of the dance floor. “It’s beautiful.”

“Nah.” Faith gripped the hand Tara had placed on her forearm. “Nothing’s as beautiful as you.”

A blush heated Tara’s cheeks, and she ducked her head.

“None of that. It’s time you showed the world who Tara Maclay is.” Faith’s callous-roughened fingers slid along Tara’s jaw, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Chin up, babe.”

Faith’s confidence infused Tara. She threw her head back. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s knock ‘em dead.” Faith’s chuckle was evil – and drew an answering laugh from Tara. “Can’t wait to see the Loser Brigade when they see just how fucking awesome you are. How you don’t need them.”

Wrapping her hand more tightly around Faith’s arm, Tara let Faith escort her down the stairs. The music grew in volume. She watched students and staff swirl and dip and jump to the soft strains on the floor.

“You know I don’t care about Willow and her friends, right?” Tara asked. She and Faith had planned to come to the dance as an announcement of their relationship. She’d even enjoyed the thought of rubbing Willow’s face in the fact she had a date. Now that they were here, seconds from the big reveal, Tara’s motivations had changed.

“I’m here for us, Faith.” Tara felt Faith’s arm tighten under her hand. “I’m here because I love you, and I’m proud to be your date. I don’t care about Willow or your Housemates. I’m here because I want to be. That’s all that matters.”

She wasn’t expecting Faith’s smile. Wide. Happy. Or the hug that pulled her in close right before Faith spun them in a circle. “I love you, babe. And I don’t give a fuck about anyone else here.”

“Really?” Both of them jerked in surprise at Professor Snape’s dry query. “Surely you would be interested in what _I_ have to say. Hmm?”

Faith stepped forward until Tara was partially shielded from the professor. “Good evening, sir.”

One of Professor Snape’s eyebrows shot up. “Sir? My, my, Miss Lehane. Will wonders never cease. Do I have you to thank for this unbelievable courtesy, Miss Maclay?” His thin lips twitched upward for a scant second.

He was making a joke! Tara giggled and peered around Faith’s shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone, Professor, but Faith has better manners than I do. She only pretends not to.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” He eyed them closely. “Well, do go on. You are already unbelievably tardy. I daresay all of the spiked punch has been drunk.”

Tara took Faith’s hand. “You’re right. Thank you, Professor. Come on, sweetie. You promised me a dance.” She had to tug to get Faith moving. “And I can’t wait to feel your arms around me.”

Dodging a few of the couples standing at the edge of the dance floor, Tara heard the orchestra begin a new piece. “Show me what you’ve got, Faith.”

“I’ve got you, babe.” Faith whirled them into effortlessly into the rest of the dancers. “Didn’t you say that was all that matters?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine that I'm finished with this particular Faith/Tara pairing. They are just too fluffy and cute. I've created a series for them, based off a comment from a reader: Every Slytherin Needs a Puff.


End file.
